Shito Tachibana
Shito Tachibana(橘 思徒 Tachibana Shito?) is referred to as the first survivor in the accident six months prior to the series. Due to his looks and attitude, he is idolized by the female students, though he seems not to care. Shito is linked with Chika by a spiritual chain. 'Appearance' # Shito has dark greenish-blue hair and reddish eyes. He is almost always wearing a brown suit jacket. He also wears the cross over his red tie. 'Personality' He is generally a much more approachable person than Chika, but certain situations and people cause him to act cold and indifferent. 'Backstory' When he attaches Chika's right hand, or rather his own original right hand, he can generate a 9½ inch revolver, which has the power to harm zombies with its spiritual bullets using his own ectoplasm. In contrast to Chika's ability to guide souls to Heaven, Shito is able to guide souls to Hell. It is not at first known what Shito wants to gain through the contract with the Zombie Loan office; while Chika wants to regain his life, Shito is revealed to never have been alive in the first place. It is later revealed to be because of the situation with his and Chika's hands being swapped that he agrees to the contract. Shito's feelings toward others are often a mystery, as he keeps them to himself and reveals little of what is on his mind. For instance, though they are always together, Chika and Shito often act far from friends; they are of course only close together because if they are apart, their right hands will begin to rot due to being taken too far from their original owners. However, Shito's actions show that he thinks of Chika as at least a friend. Shito's history is at first shrouded in mystery. It is revealed over time that Shito holds a very high status as a tool of the notorious Xu Fu Mafia. He is acquainted with Toho, a Mafia member, who views him as a "perfect monster", yet also as "disgustingly beautiful" and as an important asset. Shito hates Toho due to the frequent torture that Toho personally inflicted upon Shito himself. Later it is revealed to the other characters that Shito did not die on the same day as Chika, but was in fact already a zombie before the bus accident that caused their present situation, and that he was placed at the school under the disguise of a normal sixteen-year-old human by the Zombie Loan office after the accident. It becomes known that Shito's mother, Chizuru, was also a zombie, and through the "Corpse Release Spell", Shito was actually born a zombie out of a 7 year pregnancy. This is why he does not have any sympathy for those who have life yet do not want it. He states his disgust when he first meets Michiru and she states that if she dies then that is simply the way things are. His exact age seems to be 150 or so years old (revealed in vol.6 chap.31), but he met Bekkō in Shanghai, China, at the end of the nineteenth century looking just as he does now. Toho has also observed that he has been handed down for generations. No matter how many wounds Shito receives, he is able to live on until the end of the world, though there is most likely a limit to how much damage he can take. Despite his cold attitude toward others at the beginning of the series, he eventually begins to open up to others. For instance, after being kidnapped by Yoshizumi in episode 8 (Volume 5 of the manga), he befriends one of Yoshizumi's golems, because she reminds him of him In Volume 10, he gets kidnapped by Xu Fu and is used as an exorcist experiment by Touho. His body is then taken over by Lao Ye through the perfected "Corpse Release Spell". This is done by Lao Ye tearing Koyomi's "Dead Man Tongue" out, literally, and then eating it. After the spell is complete, Shito eventually regains his senses, but only after Koyomi sacrifices herself to return his soul to his body. Afterwards he learns from Yomi that Koyomi did this because she loved him, by which he is shocked and saddened. Some interesting facts about Shito are that despite his stoic nature, his room in the dorm is filled with colorful junk and campy collectibles, including his favorite "Betty" collection, which resembles a "Bob's Big Boy" in appearance, and he can apparently tell if any of these are moved as little as two millimeters. Despite finding all these objects important, to the bewilderment of others, his most precious item is a decorative comb with descriptive flowers called lycoris radiata engraved onto it. It is revealed to be have been given to him by his mother, with whom he was deeply in love, despite their being related. It is so important to him, in fact, that on one occasion when Michiru finds this comb and accidentally picks it up, when she returns it to Shito he is so enraged at the idea of her even touching it that he threatens to kill her if she does so again. He later comes to trust Michiru and gives her the comb for safekeeping. It is shown that Shito is a bad drunk, and often behaves unlike himself and acts romantically around others, even asking both Michiru and Sotetsu for a kiss. His Seiyū is Takahiro Sakurai.self, revealing more of his kind, caring side. Shito even thinks of taking care of her, until Yoshizumi's assistant, Nogi, shoots her in the head. 'Relationships' Chika Akatsuki: At first sight, it seems that the two get along. But in chapter 12-3 Michiru comes after it isn't. In fact, they hate each other very much. It is a wonder that the two of them get along. While the story progress, Shito and Chika seems to get along better. Best example is in chapter 64, where Chika says they are comrades. Michiru Kita: At first, Shito couldn't stand her. He didn't like Michiru's point of view. When both go through character development and have some bonding moments, the two seems to be closer to each other (Shito even entrusted Michiru his precious comb). The manga seems to point out that he's overprotective over her, acting like a big brother towards her. In chapter 50, he even sends a spy to locate Michiru and Sotetsu's location. 'Trivia' *'His given name means apostle.' * His seiyuu is Takahiro Sakurai 'Gallery' 4c980325be679e2326656c109e6120d21232439004_full.jpg 20070710.jpg Shito_by_Kuroi666.jpg ShitoChika4.jpg Shitodepression.png ZombieLoan_ep4-9_1544a1.jpg zombie-loan-1.jpg zombie-loan2.jpg Zombieloan09_02.jpg 229230.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists